Pellets currently used for recreational games and military and police training generally fall into the following two categories: BB pellets and Paintball.
BB pellets (10): Approximately 6 mm in diameter and approximately 0.12˜0.33 grams in weight. The BB pellet shown in FIG. 1 is comprised of non-environmental friendly plastic ball or a plastic-coated metal ball. Their advantages include low cost, suitability for continuous firing, high accuracy, and widespread compatibility with plastic toy guns and simulation metal regulation pistols, rifles, or machine guns. When shot from a simulation metal gun, the pellets provide a sense of reality similar to the firing of real bullets. On the other hand, the pellets are manufactured by materials that are not decomposed readily, and therefore, they tend to pollute the environment. In addition, when shot at a high speed, hard metal balls may potentially cause injury or death of the players. When used for recreational games and military or police field training, this type of pellet presents the disadvantages of safety, biohazards and difficulty in accurate targeting.
Paintball (20): Approximately 17.5˜17.7 mm in diameter and approximately 3.8˜3.9 grams in weight. The Paintball shown in FIG. 2 contains an edible solvent and dye, and is manufactured by environmental friendly materials. The Paintball ruptures and releases the colored solution after striking the target, making a colored mark on the target that can be used to objectively assess the results of the game or training. Nevertheless, Paintball have the disadvantages of being excessively large, excessively heavy, compatible only with special guns, and entirely incompatible with simulation guns: Since Paintballs have an extremely soft outer shell, they cannot be loaded into the clip of the gun in a continuous fashion, and consequently cannot be fired continuously. While this is barely accepted in recreational games, it is practically useless as military and police training tools.